


A second for luck

by JustSuperMione



Series: R/Hr canon missing moments [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSuperMione/pseuds/JustSuperMione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment: 'Good luck, Ron,' said Hermione, standing on tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek. Ron came to himself slightly and looking puzzled. What led to Hermione kissing Ron in the Great Hall before the Quidditch match? Ron thinks that Hermione thinks he's bound to be rubbish at Quidditch. That is far from the case and Hermione will show him so. Second in series Luck Series. R/Hr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lousy Astronomy Tower Visit

**Author's Note:**

> What led to Hermione kissing Ron in the Great Hall before the Quidditch match? Ron belief that Hermione thinks he’s bound to be rubbish at Quidditch. That is far from the case and Hermione will show him so.  
> Some extracts from Order of the Phoenix: Percy and Padfoot: p257-264

The first week of term had flown by for Hermione.Her room was glowing with warm morning sunlight. She was glad of the fine weather, as it would mean that the first years would be exploring the grounds instead of bothering _them_ in the library. Last night, Ron had faithful promised that _this year would be different._ The birds were singing, Lavender was snoring and Hermione couldn’t place running through her head. Everything seemed fresh and new. Silently, she dressed, carefully placing her Prefect badge on her jumper. _This year’s going to be different_ Hermione thought as she checked herself in the mirror. Picking up her bag, she felt the joy of learning surge through her body.  

 _This year’s already different,_ she thought happily, _Prefects_ , _committed not to fight in front of Harry._ He’d even managed to charm his way back into her good graces, after suggesting that her hats might not count as clothes. Hermione refused to believe that; but would continue to knit and improve until he ate his words.

Hermione bounced down the stairs, happily humming to herself. Her feet had trod this path a thousand times, and without thought, or looking where she was going; they continued onwards until she bumped into someone.

‘And a good morning to you Hermione,’ yawned a sleepy looking Ron.

‘Sorry about that,’ Hermione said blushing dropping her bag with a thud. They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled awkwardly. Last week, they’d flirted outrageously. He’d covered her eyes with his hands and they’d played guess who. He’d told her about keeper tryouts and she’d confessed that she already knew and so did the twins.

Now he was on the team and everything seemed different.

‘Where’s Harry?’ Hermione asked weakly trying to break through the palpable tension.

‘He...er... wasn’t in bed when I woke up!’ Ron said like someone had thrown cold water on him.

‘Oh alright,’ Hermione replied feeling oddly relieved. Ron’s stomach then gave an almighty rumble that sounded like a fearsome beast from Hagrid’s class. Hermione gave a giggle. ‘Breakfast time,’ and Ron blushed. To distract himself, Ron swooped down and grabbed her bag. He shouldered the bag and started through towards the portrait hole. Hermione was so surprised that it took a moment to follow him.

‘Hermione,’ Ron complained. ‘How many books have you got in here?’

‘A few,’ she said smugly. ‘You see I actually do homework throughout the weekend so I can have some time off and am rested for next week.’

‘Actually Hermione,’ Ron countered with equal smugness. ‘I was planning on starting my homework after breakfast today. Not much, you understand but a start!’ 

‘Really,’ she asked surprised. All through the summer, she’s told him that: _work now means fun later_.

‘Don’t be surprised,’ Ron replied a little hurt. ‘I told you it’d be different this year after all.’ Hermione gave him a dazing smile that she hoped was encouraging. Ron gulped...

* * *

** After breakfast... **

This year wasn’t going to be so different after all.

Breakfast had started off perfectly. Without being asked, he’d buttered her toast and she’d had scrambled eggs with smoked salmon. They’re conversation had remained light, fluffy and a little flirty until Harry and the Daily Prophet had arrived. Ron’s suggestion that Sturgis Podmore had been _‘framed up’_ because he was a Dumbledore supporter was inspired. When Harry didn’t see, they gave each other a secret smile.

It’d all gone downhill from there.

Hermione really hadn’t meant to do it. She couldn’t help but warn them about the closeness of their OWL’s. She’d hounded _him_... well... _them_ really... But was it her fault that they never reached their academic positional? If they’d only study a little each day; they’d be sure to get good marks. All they cared about was quidditch. He hadn’t even had his first practice and still that game was spoiling things.

It was a beautiful, crisp September day outside and she knew they’d been locked up in Grimmauld Place for the summer. They’d waited a long time for this. _Of course,_ she reflected bitterly as she entered the library, _Ron and Harry wanted to practice Quidditch together for the first time as team mates, alone._ It made her blood boil.  

‘Boy’s,’ she fumed as she threw her bag down next to Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones.

‘Good morning Hermione,’ they said looking up from their work, with knowing grins.

‘Mind if I join you?’ Hermione asked desperately.

‘Of course we don’t,’ Hannah replied moving her things to make room for their friend. ‘The more the merrier!’ Hermione sat down and started to unload her homework supplies.

‘Where’s Ron and Harry?’ Susan asked quietly.

‘Playing Quidditch, of course,’ Hermione said with a dejected sign. ‘They have their first practice this afternoon, so instead of studying now, they’ve gone for a pre-practice practice.’ She fumed crossing her arms.

‘I know I’m going to regret saying this but...’ Hannah whispered. ‘But what’s wrong with that?’

‘Oh nothing,’ Hermione breathed. Then, it all came rushing out. ‘It’s just they’re both behind on their homework already and I know what Ron’s like. Tomorrow, when he’s snowed under and miserable he’ll give me that pathetic look. Expecting me to help him and I won’t. I told him over the summer _and_ earlier today, I won’t help him with his homework but he doesn’t believe me.’

‘Only Ron has a pathetic look?’ asked Susan in disbelieve. ‘What about Harry?’

‘Oh Harry can do the pathetic look too,’ Hermione admitted, feeling her cheeks flush. ‘But it isn’t as potent as Ron’s.’

‘Ernie’s the same,’ Hannah admitted, twirling her dirty blond pigtail around her finger. Then, she gave a lovesick sigh.

‘Oh I’ve seen that look,’ Susan said, imitating it. Her eyes went very round and her mouth gave a little pout. ‘It’s pathetic!’ Just then they heard the unmistakable squeak of Madam Pince shoes. This halted the girl’s conversation for over an hour. In which time, Hermione was able to complete her self-fertilising shrub essay.

The September sun was warm and she could hear the laughter of other students. Before starting McGonagall’s Inamimatus Conjurus essay; Hermione look a break and stretched her arms. Hannah and Susan took her stretching as an invitation to start talking again.

‘So has Ron been practicing his keeper skills all summer?’ Susan asked, dropping her quill. Hannah looked up from her homework, giving Hermione a piecing look.

‘No, actually where we were, staying meant, he couldn’t go flying...’

‘So you were with him all summer?’ Hannah asked scandalised.

‘Hannah,’ Susan admonished. ‘You can’t ask that. It isn’t fair; or safe!’

‘I can’t tell you where we were,’ Hermione confirmed. ‘But I can tell you were together _all_ summer.’

‘How romantic!’ Hannah exclaimed.

‘Oh yes,’ Hermione agreed sarcastically. ‘It was very romantic just me, Ron and his entire family.’ She emphasised with an eye roll.

All three girls giggled and Hermione got up to get the books for her essay. She wandered through the stacks, enjoying the sunshine, when out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red. Slowly, she went to the window and gazed out onto the quidditch pitch. There, fly to and fro was Ron. Her breath caught as she saw Harry join him and she has a sudden pang of loneliness. For their first three years of Hogwarts, she and Ron had time alone whenever Harry had quidditch practice. Now, that time was gone. It was like the summer, in Grimmauld Place; first she had Ron all to herself. Then, Harry had come and their attention was always on _him_ and how _he_ was feeling.

Sure she had OWL’s to focus on and other friends to spend time with; but as the red and black dots darted around, she wanted Ron to herself again. It was totally irrational and she was equally angry at herself as him. She huffed to herself as she picked up a giant Transfiguration tome.

‘Good morning Hermione,’ said a familiar flirtatious voice from behind her. She didn’t need to spin round to know who it was, but she did so anyway. Flashing him a quick smile; it didn’t reach her eyes, so giving away her vexed state. ‘What’s got your wand knotted?’ he asked genuinely bothered she wasn’t happy.

‘Your irritating brother!’ she exclaimed fuming. ‘Saying one thing to me and then completely changing his mind when Harry’s there!’

‘Now hold on a minute,’ Fred said raising his hands in surrender. ‘I know George can be a little annoying at times; but his hearts in the right place!’

‘Oh ha de ha,’ Hermione said with an eye roll.

‘Well I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Fred continued. ‘George is my only brother at Hogwarts... There is a Ronald Weasley in Gryffindor but as I’ve been telling people for years – he’s a distant cousin. No brother of mine could have completed his first year detention-less or won a special service’s to the school award!’ Hermione smiled so Fred added. ‘You’ve been a bad influence on that _distant_ _cousin_ of mine.’

‘What are you doing here anyway?’ she asked needing a change in topic.

‘Research,’ Fred said with a smile.

‘What?’

Fireworks,’ he gleefully said, rubbing his hands together.

‘Not homework then,’

‘How do you know it isn’t homework?’ Fred asked with mock hurt. ‘Greasy gitface could have had a change of heart about NEWT level homework.’

‘Wouldn’t happen,’ Hermione stated simply. ‘Because we live in a world where the toad is a professor...’

‘Yes dear,’ he replied in the manner of a long suffering husband. There was silence as Hermione started to huff again. Fred hated when she did that so quickly added. ‘But we also live in a world where my _distant cousin_ has made the quidditch team. Giving you ample opportunity to gawk at him to you teenage heart’s content.’

‘You mean, I’ll have ample opportunity to get more homework done while seeing him panic over his!’ Hermione said drying before sashayed away with a spring in her step. Ron had always wanted to be playing quidditch rather than watching it. As Fred had pointed out the other consequence of Ron playing; Hermione had a readymade excuse to watch him. Oliver Wood had always looked good in his keeper robes and, she remembering the party from the first week, so did Ron.

‘More homework?’ Fred called after her. ‘Ron’s right you really are manic over homework!’ She whipped her head round to respond but he was gone. In his place Madam Pince was looking over her glasses at her, with as much disapproval as Snape usually showed.

* * *

 

** After lunch... **

After accusing her friends of this very vice; Hermione was about to be irresponsible.

 _It’s all Fred’s fault_ she mused. If he hadn’t mentioned the quidditch as an opportunity to watch Ron while being completely unobserved then she wouldn’t have been tempted into climbing this tower. Astronomy classes took place at midnight, so somehow, she’d always convinced herself that it wasn’t so high up. Without a doubt, she was going to be miserable in this tower. From this vantage point, however, she’d be able to see Ron without a problem. It would just be her hatred of heights she’d have to master.

The other important thing about the Astronomy Tower was that student’s were only allowed up here during class. Her cover story was very believable; she was finishing her Astronomy homework. Of course that would make more sense if it was darkest night instead of brightest afternoon.

Carefully, she moved from one vantage point to another, looking for the right spot. Her hands trembled with excitement and fear as she reached for her telescope. Then, in the distance, she spotted him.

He was rather stone faced and nervous; although, that could be because he would be playing with his brothers. His quidditch robes fitted him loosely and irrationally, Hermione wanted to snog him like she had after the Yule Ball, or before the second task. Her hormones raged, as he pelted to the ground to catch a Quaffle. She bit her lip and wondered if he’d perform better with a kiss for luck. Just as she though this the Quaffle slammed into Katie’s face. In the pit of her stomach Hermione knew something was very wrong. Scanning the Quidditch pitch she noticed a mass of blonde hair in a sea of green and black. She was incensed. Just like the stinking Slytherin’s to ruin Ron’s practice.

It was pleasant in the warm autumnal sunlight and Hermione wondered if next practice she should show her support and homework in the stands. Ron darted between the posts with no discernable grace or pattern. Whatever he was doing, Angelina didn’t look happy. She couldn’t stand to watch anymore and packed up her un-started homework. When she got to the first landing, she had the surprise of her life, someone was coming up stairs. Panicking, she tried the door classroom door no one ever seemed to notice. It was locked and no amount of spells would unlock it.

‘Miss Granger,’ Professor McGonagall said in surprise. ‘What in the name of Merlin are you doing up here?’

‘Would you believe Astronomy homework?’ Hermione asked weakly, feeling her cheeks flush.

‘It would be easier to belief if it wasn’t just after lunch,’ her Professor replied with a disbelieving smile. ‘How is young Mr Weasley doing in his first Quidditch practice?’

‘Quidditch practice, Professor?’ Hermione answered innocently: Professor McGonagall eyebrow rose in response. Hermione gave a heavy sigh. ‘He’s not doing as well as he would have hoped. His nerves are getting to him.’

‘That’s to be expected with a Quidditch legacy like the Weasley’s,’ Professor McGonagall said seriously. ‘Well, I will have to deduct five points from Gryffindor for your being out of bounds,’ Hermione nodded in acceptance. ‘You should know that there is a sensor charm on these stairs to prevent the towers misuse. Let us proceed downwards to rejoin the school.’

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione positioned herself on a table in the common room. Now she was very upset. Upset with herself for being caught, upset with Fred for giving her the idea but most importantly upset with Ron for looking so darned good in his Quidditch robes. As she started her Astronomy homework, she decided that it was all Ron’s fault. He’d broken his word to her, been a homework distraction and would continue to do so every time he practiced or played.

She internalised her emotions and ploughed on with her work; feeling decidedly frosty towards Ron. When he finally appeared that emotion hadn’t abated; pointedly she asked him:

‘How was practice?’

‘It was-,‘ Harry started.

‘Completely lousy,’ Ron finished sounding hollow as he sunk into the chair beside her. Hermione looked up and her heart stopped. She recognised that tone; he was disappointed and embarrassed. She remembered the difference in him between this morning and now. She’d seen the practice and knew there were extenuating circumstances.

‘Well, it was your first one,’ she soothed, reaching out and touching his hand, ‘it’s bound to take time to -’

‘Who said it was me who made it lousy?’ he snapped pulling his hand away.

‘No one,’ Hermione said gobsmacked. She felt awful. How could he think she didn’t belief in him? After all this time. ‘I thought,’ If only he’d let her finish!  She wanted to say as a team they’d need time to get to know each other.

‘You thought I was bound to be rubbish?’ he questioned, with a wide eyed hurt look. He looked like he was about to pout.

‘No of course I didn’t!’ she exclaimed feeling helpless. It wasn’t as if she could tell him she witnessed his fumbles from the Astronomy tower. ‘Look, you said it was lousy, so I thought-’ It was the look in his eyes that stopped her. He was hurt and wanted to fight. However, he felt as helpless as she did remembering their agreement not to fight in front of Harry.

‘I’m going to get started on some homework,’ said Ron with both anger and revulsion. He then stomped off to get his things. Now Hermione really did feel sorry. Part of her earlier anger came from his going back on his word. She turned to Harry and demanded.

‘ _Was_ he lousy?’

‘No,’ Harry replied with more loyalty than truth. Hermione challenged him with a raised eyebrow. ‘Well, he could’ve played better,’ Harry muttered, ‘but it was only the first training session, like you said...’  

Hermione took some deep soothing breaths and vowed to show Ron some loyalty and public support as soon as the opportunity presented itself. 


	2. Lankygitface and the extraordinarily bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I’ve ever met,’ Ron said weakly. And then Harry gets detention!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extract’s from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: Percy and Padfoot: p265-273.

** The next evening **

They’d been silent for most of the day. Well, silent towards her anyway. Harry winced with what appeared to be the start of a headache and Ron’s eyes were burry and bloodshot from staring at homework all day.

 _I really hope they attempt to get some of their homework done during the week_ , Hermione thought as she relaxed in front of the fireplace. Crookshanks was lazing on her lap while her knitting needles danced a familiar rhythm in front of her.

‘Hermione,’ Ginny asked collapsing on the seat besides her, ‘what’s going on with you and my brother?’

‘Which one?’ she asked with mock seriousness, garnering a wry smile from her tired looking friend.

‘Lankygitface,’ Ginny answered pointedly, shifting her eyes quickly towards Ron.

‘The usual,’ Hermione replied definitely, ‘nothing.’ She glanced over towards Ron, just as he was looking at her. They shared a quick smile before looking away.

‘Ha!’ she explained dryly. ‘There’s definitely something going on. On Friday morning, I caught you playing peek-a-boo.’

‘It wasn’t peek-a-boo,’ Hermione corrected, feeling somewhat ridiculous, ‘it was an innocent game of guess who... Anyway, he was just telling me about trying out for Keeper...’

‘You order the twins to throw a party if he becomes Keeper...’

‘Just to show their support,’ she defended, ‘Ron needed it, especially after that fiasco of him becoming Prefect. He deserves a celebration.’

‘Then, you hug him when he gets back as keeper,’ Ginny continued.

‘What’s so wrong with that?’ Hermione asked, dumbfounded.

‘You two never touch if you think someone’s looking,’ Ginny pointed out.  

‘And you think we touch when we’re alone?’ Hermione laughed.

‘Well, do you,’ Ginny asked, before breaking into giggles. ‘I’ve seen you hold hands before and you only hug each other when you’re both worried about Harry.’

‘It’s a wonder we ever get anything done then,’ she replied, with a theatrical sigh.

‘Indeed it is,’ Ginny agreed with an eye wiggle. ‘We’ll be sisters in no time flat!’

‘Speaking of ‘wonder’s you ever get anything done; how’s,’ she gave a pause before sighing dramatically, ‘Michael Corner?’

‘Great,’ Ginny said with a happy sigh. ‘He’s a good kisser,’ for a second Hermione wondered if Ron was capable of good kisses, seeing as all the times they’d ever done it, a bland word like good was totally irrelevant. Ginny continued unaware: ‘and it’s just really fun not pining over Harry.’ Hermione caught the wistful tone in Ginny’s voice, but reframed from commenting.

‘When are you going to tell you’re brothers?’ Hermione asked pointedly.

‘Oh the twins already know,’ Ginny said lightly, ‘their advice is to be careful, do only what I want to do and don’t tell him any Quidditch secrets. But seeing as I’m not on the blasted team – that’s not likely.’

‘What about- Ron?’

‘Funny you should mention the lankygitface... I was hoping,’ she started to ask looking mildly desperate, ‘seeing as we’ll be sisters soon. And Ron can be...’ Ginny paused searching for the right word.

‘A gitface,’ Hermione supplied, with a reluctant grin. Ginny nodded, waiting for her answer. ‘Fine, if it comes up I’ll tell him.’

‘Thanks Hermione,’ Ginny said hugging her furiously. ‘Cos you know if I tell him, he’ll just harp on and on...’

‘And he won’t do that when he’s with me?’ Hermione asked as they broke apart.

‘Well yeah,’ Ginny admitted, ‘but you can just _distract_ him.’

* * *

 

It was nearly Monday morning. Hermione curled up the couch, trying not to give into the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was guilt. She was knitting while Ron and Harry were pouring over their books. They looked utterly exhausted; eye bloodshot, hair dishevelled and an air of defeated warriors.

‘Nearly done?’ she asked hopefully, with a yawn. Ron looked at her with a sour expression.

‘No,’ Ron said curtly. Hermione’s heart sank; she leaned over his shoulder and spotted a simple mistake.

‘Jupiter’s biggest moon is Ganymede, not Callisto,’ she suggested, without thinking. She pointed to the line, brushing his skin as she did so, ‘and it’s lo that’s got volcanoes.’

‘Thanks,’ Ron snarled, scratching out the sentences. Hermione snatched her hand back like she was burnt.

‘Sorry, I only –’ she started, feeling hurt.

‘Yeah, well,’ he grumbled and Hermione looked away towards a nearby window. She noticed an owl approaching the window. The owl looked familiar. Ron continued: ‘if you’ve just come over to criticise –’

‘Ron-’ Hermione urged, touching his shoulder again.

‘I haven’t got time to listen to a sermon, all right, Hermione, I’m up to my neck in it here- ’

‘No,’ she growled, feeling as fed up as she thought she’d be tonight, ‘look-’ she pointed again to the window. Now Harry looked up too. The owl was Hermes and the letter it brought that made her feel as angry, useless and betrayed as she’d ever felt.

They’d all read the letter together. Percy had advised Ron to server ties with Harry. He advised them about a change in regime at Hogwarts: not to warn him away but to suggest a change in loyalty. Although, Ron loved his brother; his loyalty lay with Harry. Hermione watched as a disgusted Ron tore the letter into little pieces and threw it into the fire. Amazingly, instead of throwing in the towel for the night or using his pathetic expression to beg her for help: Ron suggested they get on with their homework.

In that moment, Hermione saw the man he was becoming. He was loyal to those he loved and to what he believed to be true. He could gather an enormous amount of determination and resolve when he needed it. Underneath it all, he did listen to her.

Hermione felt her heart stirring as she watched him. He was so sexy when he was angry.

Suddenly, she felt awed to be in his presence and her resolve not to help him melted like a chocolate frog that got too close to the fire.

* * *

 

'OK, write that down,' Hermione said to Ron, pushing his essay and a sheet covered in her own writing back to him, 'then add this conclusion I've written for you.' He gave her a warm, sleepy smile then said something that made her heart stop.

  
'Hermione, you are honestly the most _wonderful_ person I've ever met,' said Ron weakly, meeting her gaze with his own. 'And if I'm ever rude to you again -' 

'- I'll know you're back to normal,' said Hermione softly. His hair was wild and looked like it was on fire. Again, she felt an indescribable chemistry pass between them. She wanted to kiss him, so badly her body ached. They grinned at each other now; Hermione was aware that Harry was watching them curiously. As if trying to access whether a monster was about to bit him. She handed him his work and his attention returned to the flames. To her surprise, Harry slipped purposely out of his chair and gazed intently at the flames: somehow daring them.

She glanced at Ron, who shrugged his shoulders. She indicated with her eyes, that he should ask what was going on.

And so began the second extraordinary communication of the night. Sirius flickering in the fire: there was such a lot of information exchanged that, by the end of it, Hermione was desperate for her bed. Sirius’ reassurance that Harry’s scar would ache more now that you-know-who was back; wasn’t reassuring at all.

It made her sick that Umbridge could draft a bit of anti-werewolf legislation that would make it impossible for their only decent Defence teacher to get work. Oddly though, she felt like she’d let Lupin down for not having kept up to date with the Ministries questionable policies. She vowed that wouldn’t happen again.

In her opinion, someone needed to take Fudge gently by the hand, towards the nearest qualified therapist for some counselling. He needed antipsychotic medication if he truly believed that Dumbledore was training an army. Then again, anyone who could appoint a sadist like Umbridge to a teaching position was mental.

Asking about Hagrid was, of course, out of the question because it drew attention to his absent. She kicked herself, for not realising that before. A fresh wave of worry hit her. If anything had happened to Hagrid... She couldn’t think about that now.

It was nearly two, before Hermione made her way towards bed. What worried Hermione even more though; Sirius and his relationship to danger. He seemed to think that risks were fun and exciting. That a trip to Hogsmeade would be a laugh and that made the risk made it worth it. Hermione knew he was lashing out because he was bored but his disappointment when Harry cautioned him. She was sure that, in the boy’s dormitory the words: _you’re less like your father then I thought_ would be playing havoc on her friend’s emotion. 

* * *

 

** A few days later... **

The common room had been almost empty when it had started. Hermione knew it was coming the moment they’d left Umbridge’s class. She’d been desperate to get rid of the pink toad after that Prophet article. So, as a very last resort, she tried to get herself detention. A plan that had totally backfired; Harry received detention, _again_. She apologised to Harry; who was annoyed with the situation, not her. Ron, however, had been silent, distant and had not met her eyes.

Ron was the other side of the room; with his brothers and all three of them looked upset. Neville, who knew what was wrong, sat in the middle, concerned.  Ginny was doing her homework while sprawled out on a mass of cushions. Hermione had been left alone; to finish her homework, attempting to write a reply to Victor’s last letter but had given up on tonight’s knitting. Frustrated, she pushed her wool away and stood up with as much dignity as possible; before gliding over to the three redheaded amigos.  

Hermione stood there, towering over Ron for a minute before he turned to acknowledge her. She could see he was as angry as she was. Her eye narrowed as she waited for him to say something. With a great sigh he threw his quill down and looked at her. Still not saying anything; in a clear, mini defiance.

‘Well Ronald -,’ she said through gritted teeth.

‘We said we weren’t going to fight Hermione-’ Ron said with pointed determination, returning to his near empty parchment. ‘So just go to bed and we’ll be alright tomorrow.’ He glanced at her with that pleading, doe eyed look.

‘We said we weren’t going to fight or bicker in front of Harry,’ Hermione said resolute. ‘I don’t see him now – so out with it. What’s got your wand in a knot?’ There was a low whistle from the twins, Neville’s eyes opened in horror and Ginny appeared at her side. On shaky legs, Ron Weasley stood up; his tower of fury directed straight at her. He’d always been taller than her, but now the gap seemed to increase.

‘And remind me _where_ Harry is, Hermione,’ Ron asked nastily. Ginny gasped, Neville looked horrified and the twins held their breath. Angry, Ron didn’t wait for a response. ‘He’s got detention with that cow because of _you_.’

‘Not because of me,’ Hermione corrected with a stamp of her foot, ‘because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut and let me handle it,’ Hermione reminded him.

‘You don’t put yourself in danger,’ he growled. _This for Ron was the crux of the matter_ , she realised.

‘It was the only thing I could think of to get rid of her,’ Hermione argued, suddenly feeling deflated.

‘Well, it was a dumb idea!’

‘It was the only one we had!’

‘ _We_ , Hermione,’ he asked outraged. ‘There was no: _we_. _You_ decided. _You_ made that decision without consulting _me_. _You_ get an idea and I have to sit there and watch... If Harry hadn’t said anything to Umbridge, I was bloody well ready to!’

‘How’s that better Ronald,’ she replied feeling her temper flare, ‘me sat on the sidelines like some vapid damsel in distress, while you my big strong hero comes to save me...’

‘Now hold on there, Hermione-’ George interrupted. ‘He’s a lanky stubborn git... Not a hero!’

‘SHUT UP GEORGE,’ chorused Ron, Hermione and Fred. They all looked at Fred in surprise.

‘Ron has a point,’ Fred said, desperate to get them back on topic. ‘ _Hermione_ put herself in danger without consulting him or... _anyone_.’ Then, he looked at Hermione. ‘If you’d ask us...’

‘Which she didn’t,’ Ron said smugly.

‘If you’d asked _us_...’ Fred continued ignore Ron’s input or George’s sour expression. ‘ _We’d_ have told you, Hermione, we’ve already thought of that, Umbridge only gives her sadistic detentions to people she knows mistake silence on such matters as strength.’

‘Which means,’ Ron said haughtily, ‘me, _you_ , and the twins don’t count!’ At this statement, Hermione huffed. She turned on her heels and returned to her seat; leaving Ron standing there, felt like an idiot.

‘Is that it?’ he asked, impotently.

‘What else is there to say,’ she relied feeling upset, ‘except, I’m sorry.’ He ran his fingers threw his hair, making it appear truly dishevelled. Hermione looked up and her breath caught. He was so handsome. He gave a heavy sigh and scowled at the audience, wordlessly appealing for them to redirect their attention. Ron went and kneeled by her side, grabbing her hand.

‘I’m sorry too,’ he admitted with a smile. ‘I shouldn’t get upset at you for wanting to protect Harry. It’s what I want to do too.’ He said and she looked up at him, he was so sincere, she couldn’t help gaze at him. ‘You’d make a wonderful damsel in distress,’ he added thinking out loud. His ears reddened a little, ‘apart from the fact that you’re a hero in your own right.’

‘I’m not a hero...’ Hermione smiled weakly. Ron moved to sit on the chair leg and leaned over.

‘You’re my hero,’ he whispered, ‘slapping Malfoy third year.’ He rubbed his hands together gleefully. ‘It’s my happy thought,’ he admitted.

‘Well,’ Hermione said, ‘you’re _my_ hero, you know,’ Ron looked dubious, ‘you faced spiders in our second year, _‘mass murder’_ Sirius Black in our third and you choose to follow Harry every time there’s trouble.’

‘You do that too,’ he said, stroking his cheek with his finger.

‘Yeah,’ she replied moving her hands to his either side of his torso, ‘because whose to keep you out of danger if I didn’t?’ She said as she started tickling him, he howled with laughter: surprised, they both fell onto Ginny’s cushions and homework.

‘Oi!’ Ginny exclaimed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit. I’ve gone a lot further back with this story that originally anticipated because there were so many little moments that were important to Hermione kissing Ron for luck in front of Harry. Order of the Phoenix is full of very subtle changes in Ron and Hermione’s relationship. They are less blatant than the other books therefore need exploring... 
> 
> The guess-who scene is located in Rebounding Relationship’s. 
> 
> Next chapter WILL have the kiss in it.


	3. Rule number one, not in front of Harry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why Hermione kissed Ron for luck in the great hall before his first quidditch match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter of A Second for Luck. Some extracts from the Order of the Phoenix.

‘What are we going to do about that... _foul evil gargoyle_?’ Hermione asked as she paced in front of the fire. Harry was in detention with Umbridge again and they both felt helpless.

‘Honesty, I don’t know,’ Ron admitted, pushing his unfinished essay aside.

‘I mean we’re not learning anything useful with her here, are we?’ Hermione mused, thinking about the problem again.

‘You’re right,’ Ron agreed, ‘I mean we’ve had some pretty naff DADA teachers in our time... but she takes the golden chocolate frog.’

‘I mean, when you think about it. It’s really rather miraculous that _Harry’s_ survived so much with so little teaching.’ Her wild idea of Harry teaching them seemed better and better. She was about to ask him what he thought when Ron made a very good point.

‘Hate to say it but the first practical spell he learnt was _Expelliarmus_ from Snape,’ Ron said feeling awkward. Hermione grimly nodded then began to pace again. ‘I have an idea, why don’t you make something for Harry’s hand?’ The suggestion of something useful to occupy her time had a remarkable effect on Hermione. Within ten minutes, she’d found a cure, located the ingredients and started to strain pickled Murtlap tentacles into a small bowl.

As Hermione worked on the table, Ron rested his head on one folded arm while the other lazily petted Crookshanks. Hermione thought they looked adorable.

‘You could get Rita Skeeter to write a scathing article exposing Umbridge as a pink toad,’ he suggested, sleepily.  Hermione smiled fondly at him. ‘What do you think, ‘shanks?’ Crookshanks meowed in agreement.

‘That’s a great idea,’ Hermione agreed.

‘Fight evil toad with evil bug,’ Ron grinned proudly, lifting his head up.

‘Although, bugs usually get eaten by toads,’ Hermione mused.

‘Great, the toad will get a massive stomach ache and die,’ Ron added brightly.

‘With our luck, the toad would get replaced by a snake or a spider,’ Hermione giggled. Ron pulled a disgusted face.

‘Then that plans out,’ he replied, with all the conviction of acrophobic.

‘But we do need to learn defensive spells for our exam’s as well as for being Harry’s friends,’ she said, as she concentrated on transferring the yellow liquid into a small bowl. ‘Ron, we have to do something about that awful woman!’

* * *

 

The three of them had slipped into the library. Hermione wanted to start on an essay and the boys were killing time. It was a rare evening when Harry hadn’t got detention. Ron and Harry were in there Quidditch gear and would soon slip away for another practice. Unlike their first practice: the new Keeper looked more Slytherin green than Gryffindor red. Harry was being a loyal friend; refusing to comment on how the last two practices had gone.

It was clearly playing on Ron’s mind.

Ron’s skin was paler than usual and he hadn’t touched his lunch. Every now and again he’d muttered things like: _rubbish_ , _lousy_ and the ever popular _must_ _be_ _mental_. Hermione wished there was something she could do to help him: _but what?_ All magical help was banned and her words could only go so far. Before his last practice, she’d given him a pep talk; that hadn’t worked.  

However, she had vowed to herself to show Ron some loyalty and public support as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Well, she couldn’t publically do anything until the match and she didn’t think he’d want her at practice. Besides, it was cold outside now and she had NEWTs to prepare for. She needed to think of something, something drastic; something that was just theirs. Across the table she saw Ron bit his lip and she sighed.

There was no way she’d think of anything when he was like that. All she wanted now was to give into her hormones and kiss him. Kiss like they’d done before the second task when the world had stopped. While she had been in his arms, there’d been no Harry, no danger nor Victor Krum. She remembered the feel of her arms snaking around his neck and that rush when he wrapped his arms around her waist. They’d held onto each other tightly; he’d even picked her up slightly and swayed her. It was a blissful escape.

Hermione gasped. Both boys looked up at her. She could feel her complexion redden, as she thought fast.

‘What’s wrong?’ Ron asked with a curious expression.

‘Oh-erm-I’ve forgotten to bring spare parchment,’ Hermione answered desperately. ‘Harry, you wouldn’t be a dear and get me some from the common room would you?’ she gave him a sweet look and hoped it would work.

‘Why should he,’ Ron asked curiously, ‘can’t you get it?’

‘Well of course, usually I would; _but_ I’m in the middle of a very important part of my essay and _you_ need to get some food from the kitchen before practice?’

‘I do?’ Ron enquired, completely unconvinced.

‘Of course you do,’ Hermione said in a very bossy tone, ‘you’ve not eaten since breakfast...’ Ron was obviously about to argue with her, so she kicked his shin.

‘You’re probably right,’ Ron replied with a slight wince. Within a few minutes, Harry was gone and Ron was rubbing his shin while waiting for a proper answer. He stared at her; she stared at him. Then, she grinned: grabbed his hand and said: ‘Come with me,’ they weaved through the shelves until they were in an isolated part of the library. As soon as they stopped, she dropped his hand, feeling nervous.

‘So?’ he asked shortly. ‘I don’t have time for games Hermione; I need to practice for one. Or at least practice for chucking-‘

His words were cut off by Hermione standing on her tiptoes to place a kiss between his lips and cheek. It was slow and languid.

‘Okay, what was that for?’ Ron grinned, touching that spot on his face as if trying to capture the sensation.

‘For luck of course,’ Hermione said in a business-like tone; before spinning on her heels and slipping away.

‘This is why you sent Harry off..?’ he said following closely behind her. All thoughts of his Quidditch performance chased away.

‘I sent Harry off because... do you want to explain what I just did,’ she muttered quickly as she grabbed a random book. ‘ _Or_ that we’ve done that before?’

‘No, don’t be bloody daft,’ he replied cheekily. ‘I want to return the favour,’ Ron flirted, this time without thinking. She glanced back around and caught him looking embarrassed.

‘Not in front of Harry you won’t,’ Hermione said firmly. ‘Rule number one,’ she added glaring at him, ‘we don’t do _that_ in front of Harry.’

‘Erm-agreed,’ Ron said take aback.

‘You better get your snack, y’know,’ Hermione smiled and returned to her table as Harry arrived with her requested parchment. Ron slipped out unobserved and in a much better mood.

* * *

 

‘I can’t believe you’re writing to Vicky,’ Ron grumbled later on their prefect round. 

The word’s _‘Victor always says’_ had just slipped out. She’d been trying to persuade Harry to teach defensive magic. Now her secret was out of the bag. It felt like they had fallen a million steps back in their relationship. _Yes Ron, Victor is my pen pal and actually; my parents and I are going to visit him over the holidays_ was what she wanted to say.

 ‘ _Victor_ , his name is _Victor_ ,’ Hermione replied, trying to keep her cool, ‘and I can’t believe you hurt your neck complaining about it.’ Ron grunted.

‘He’s from Durmstrang,’ Ron began a familiar rant.

‘Actually, he’s not anymore,’ Hermione answered impatiently, ‘he left. He’s a full-time professional Quidditch player now!’

‘He still can’t be trusted,’ Ron countered.

‘But I can be,’ Hermione said rounding on him. ‘ _Victor_ has been nothing but a gentleman to me and nothing but a friend towards you and Harry. Even if there was something dodgy about Victor (which there isn’t) I would never tell him information that would put any of us in danger.’ Ron turned his face towards her and his stony expression melted.

‘I don’t want to see you hurt,’ Ron said.

_Oh_ _Merlin_ , Hermione smiled to herself, _sometimes, I loved it when Ron get protective._ Usually, these moments were quite ordinary, like making sure they ate together during their time in Grimmauld Place. It was only at times like the Yule Ball that it got irritating. _Because then it’s just a bit Krumy_.

Quickly, she changed the topic to who they should invite to the Hogs Head. Ron engaged in the conversation with gusto trying to forget the mention of Victor and Hermione was very glad about that.

* * *

 

The Hogs Head was more disgusting than Hermione could have possibly imagined. It was no wonder that Professor Flitwick had told her to bring her own glass. Nervously, she’d wondered who would come and whether they’d be found out by Umbridge.

The person she should have been looking out was Luna Lovegood. She’d wandered into the pub on her own. She wore a bright pink trainer on her left foot and a lilac one on her right. Her eyes were wide and appeared to take in every detail. It was only when Harry was speaking, and Hermione was scanning the crowd for reactions that she’d been aware that Luna looked at Ron. A lot!

Luna Lovegood was pretty, in a mismatching eclectic way. What’s more she had a brain and argued when she felt passionate enough. She sometimes said the most extraordinary things. Like: Cornelius Fudge has his own private army of Heliopaths! It was how she said: _‘Just because you’re so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose...’_ that made Hermione pay attention to this Ravenclaw. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Ron looked mildly impressed by this newcomer. Hermione’s eyes narrowed slightly. This girl fancied her Ron; the boy that was nearly her boyfriend!

That night, Hermione had a nightmare. She was in the library when she heard a music laugh mix with a deep chuckle. The second one was like music to her, so she followed it. Between the aisles she ran, sometimes getting a glimpse of dirty blond, other times the vibrant red that set her heart ablaze.

‘Oh Ronald,’ sighed the affectionate voice. Suddenly, she caught sight of them. They were in the same place that Hermione had kissed him weeks ago. They looked older and were dressed in Shakespearian garb. She felt sick with shock. Ron was holding a pregnant Luna tightly as his face burrowed into her neck; bestowing passionate kisses.

She felt herself spinning and a hand grabbed hold of hers... she looked round expecting to see Ron or even Fred, but it was Victor. He too looked older and stared at her intently. ‘Not this again, Herm-ninny!’ he said angrily. ‘When will you realise, you could never give Ron what he needed but she could...’ it was a taunt she’d heard before. It was a familiar litany of her insecurities. Hermione looked back and Ron was happily pleasing his wife, without warning Ron looked up and said: ‘See Hermione, at least she doesn’t care what people think and will always chose me!’

With a start, Hermione sat up, panting and sweating. Usually her dreams involving Ron were pleasant. This one reminded her of her Bogart during her third year DADA exam: then it had been Ron passionately snogging Lavender. Hermione reached out a shaking hand towards a glass of water trying to calm down. Silently, she berated herself; too much cheese before bed. She was over reacting because, like Lavender, even if Luna did like Ron there wasn’t a muggles chance in the tri-wizard tournament that he’d ever return the feeling.

* * *

 

The klaxon sounded as Hermione stepped onto the staircase. The smooth stone stepped turned into a downy helter-skelter and she was glad that someone had had the forethought to bewitch the steps so that girls landed softly.

As she slid down, a daydream flooded her mind. Ron Weasley was so determined to see her that he made it up to the top of the stairs. He’d taken her in his arms and they’d been very happy. McGonagall had caught them and was in fine form; but they had each other. She felt her cheeks redden as she saw a disgruntled Ron at the end of the stairs.

‘It’s not fair!’ he was saying to Harry as she neatly landed in front of them. ‘Hermione’s allowed in our dormitory, how come we’re not allowed-’

‘Well, it’s an old-fashioned rule,’ she said, getting to her feet, ‘but it says in _Hogwarts: a History_ , that the founders thought boys were less trustworthy than girls. Anyway, why were you trying to get in there?’

‘To see you,’ Ron replied grabbing her hand and leading her towards the noticeboard. ‘Look at this!’ he said pointing at the board.

Quickly, Hermione read the notice. She went from euphoric that Ron was holding her hand in front of Harry to complete emotional numbness.

ALL STUDENT ORGANISATIONS ARE DISBANDED! UMBRIDGE WAS DEMENTED.

‘Someone must have blabbed,’ Ron whispered viciously.

‘They can’t have done,’ Hermione replied in a low voice.

‘You’re so naive,’ said Ron, ‘you think just because _you’re_ all honourable and trustworthy –’ Later, this comment would play on Hermione’s mind, but for now she was all business.

‘No, they can’t have done, because I put a jinx on that piece of parchment we all signed,’ said Hermione grimly, thinking back over the disgusting picture’s from her spell book. ‘Believe me, if anyone’s run off and told Umbridge, we’ll know exactly who they are and they will regret it.’

‘What’ll happen to them?’ Ron asked a little too eagerly for Hermione’s liking.

‘Well put it this way,’ Hermione said trying to keep it light, ‘it’ll make Eloise Midgeon’s acne look like a couple of freckles.’ From the corner of her eye, she saw Ron look gleeful towards her. ‘Come on, let’s get down to breakfast and see what the others think...’ It was then that Hermione realised they were still holding hands. ‘I wonder whether this has been put up in all the houses?’ Reluctantly, Hermione let go, Ron’s ears when red and they all turn to leave.

* * *

 

** Match day...  **

This was it. Hermione sat at her vanity unit –nervously brushing her hair. She wasn’t nervous for herself, nor for Harry but for Ron. If he could pull himself out of his doubting funk, the Quidditch team was sure to win. Fred had told her, only the other day, of this spectacular save that _Quidditch_ _Through_ _the_ _Ages_ said couldn’t be done.

Today, it looked like a joyful Gryffindor tower hand thrown up on her. She was covered head to toe in red and gold woollen wear. She’d even spend a great deal of time making rosettes for her and Ginny. To occupy herself, she’d tried to style her hair but it hadn’t worked.

‘You ready yet?’ Ginny asked, from the doorway.

‘No,’ Hermione said miserably.

‘Merlin, you nearly look at bad as Ron,’ Ginny joked without thinking.

‘Gee thanks Gin, I think,’ Hermione said pulling a face.

‘That’s not what I mean,’ Ginny replied, ‘I just saw Harry lead Ron towards breakfast, he looked like he was about to lose it.’

‘Well, I think I’ll lose it if my blasted hair doesn’t start behaving!’

Ginny rolled her eyes and proceeded to style Hermione’s hair so it was in a half up hair style with a twisty knot.

‘Well, if my boyfriend was about to be a Quidditch star I’m sure I’d do what you’re doing,’ Ginny teased.

‘He’s not my boyfriend, we’re just _friends_ ,’ Hermione said passing Ginny a rosette.

‘Friends that tickle each other,’ Ginny queered as they went down the stairs.

‘Yes, friends that sometimes tickle each other to make a point!’

‘Well, I’m glad you’re just friends,’ Ginny added pointedly, ‘because Luna was telling me, only yesterday, how much she thought Ron would make the perfect partner for a Nargle hunt.’ Hermione shivered, but tried to look relaxed.

‘And where would they go hunting for them?’

‘Funny you should ask that,’ Ginny replied deviously, ‘I did too. Apparently, they live in _mistletoe_.’

‘ _Mistletoe_ , well,’ Hermione asked distractedly, ‘isn’t that _interesting_.’ Arm in arm, they spent the rest of the trip down theorising about the Quidditch match. How many goal’s Ron would save and how quickly Harry would catch the snitch.

They were nearly at the Great Hall doors when they spotted them. A gaggle of Slytherin girls congregated around the staircase; proudly wearing badges. _Weasley is Our King_. For a crazy second Hermione, wanted to contradict them: _Weasley is MY King_!

‘Hermione,’ Ginny said squeezing her arm, ‘what do you think it means?’

‘I don’t know Gin,’ Hermione replied feeling a wave of could terror. Then, she noticed that _ALL_ the Slytherin’s were wearing them. ‘Whatever, it is, it isn’t going to be good!’

As they approached the Gryffindor table they noticed that Ron looked terrified. He was staring at his cereal bowl, like it was a portkey about to transport him away. They sat down together and Ginny spoke: ‘How’re you feeling?’

‘He’s just nervous,’ Harry answered, looking shaken.

‘Well that’s a good sign,’ Hermione said in a rush. Ron looked up and fixed her with a penetrating gaze. She knew, he wanted a good luck kiss and that because of Harry, he’d not get one. ‘I never feel you perform well in exams if you’re not a bit nervous,’ she said in what she hoped was an encouraging tone. Ron looked like he was going to respond, perhaps snip back a little to release this tension when Hermione caught sight of the most extraordinary thing.

‘Hello,’ said a dreamily sounding Luna Lovegood, from inside the mouth a life-size lion head, perched on her head. There were scatters of laughter from those watching her; but Luna didn’t care. ‘I’m supporting Gryffindor,’ Luna said cheerfully, pointing to her hat. Her eyes swept the group and landed on Ron for a little too long, ‘look what did does.’

She tapped the top of her hat with her wand; and it made a very realistic roar, scaring many un-excepting Gryffindor’s. The chortlers stopped laughing; impressed by Luna’s magic. For a moment, Hermione wished she had as much courage in the everyday things as this Ravenclaw. The table was speechless.

‘Good isn’t it?’ Luna added happily. ‘I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn’t time. Anyway...’ The next thing Luna said was less like a dream and more like Hermione’s nightmare, ‘good luck, Ronald!’ With that, Luna drifted back towards her table. Hermione felt sick; Luna definitely fancied Ron.

Angelina arrived with Katie and Alicia: ‘when you’re ready,’ she said, ‘we’re going straight down to the pitch; check out the condition’s and change.’ At her words, Ron went green.

‘We’ll be there in a bit,’ Harry said, ‘Ron’s just got to have some breakfast.’

Ron went from looking slightly amused and heartened by Luna’s display to forlorn and defeated. He played with his soggy cereal for ten minutes. He only responded in grunts when he was spoken to. It was clear that neither boy had noticed those badges yet. Hermione picked at her meal wondering what to do. It was only Harry and Ginny that found themselves in a conversation about the merits of different brooms in Quidditch. Hermione moved her foot to touch his, but not even this raised a smile.

Eventually, Harry suggested that they leave. Hermione hurried to the end of the table. As soon as she was within reach, she grabbed Harry’s arms and whispered urgently: ‘Don’t let Ron see what’s on the Slytherins’ badges.’ Harry’s look held a question that she quelled with a warning glare. Ron ambled over looking lost and desperate. His countenance held no confidence, with shoulder slumped and even his hair looked limp. Her resolve melted; she moved swiftly. She held his hand to help her balance as went on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

‘Good luck, Ron,’ Hermione said as casually as possible. Quickly, she removed herself, unable to meet his stunned gaze. She’d just broken one of their important rules; no physical contact in front of Harry. This was especially in regard to kissing. An amused but happy grin played on his lips. He wanted to tease her, she knew. That would come later. She wouldn’t stand for his smugness, therefore, she turned to Harry and added weakly: ‘And you Harry-’

Hermione turned and noticed Ron touch the spot she’d kissed as if trying to puzzle together what just happened. Hermione willed him to think about her kissing him in front of Harry instead of noticed the badges, and his expression hardened. A moment later, she watched as Harry wisely hurried Ron across the entrance hall, down the stone steps, and into the icy air.

‘Hermione Jean Granger,’ said the mocking stern voice of Fred Weasley. Hermione spun and felt her face heat up. He was joined in his amusement by George, Ginny and a smattering of Hogwarts gossips. Fred bumped his shoulder with hers and wiggled his eyebrows.

‘Not a word, you lot,’ Hermione replied feeling defensive.

‘What no words of encouragement for us?’ George teased act as if injured. Hermione scowled.  

‘Yeah,’ Ginny answered. ‘Bugger off before Angelina curses both your bum off!’

They all laughed and Hermione’s heart swelled that she’d finally done something to publically support Ron. Little did she know the cruel twist that would happen as the game finished!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this little re-imagining of canon. It was the OotP kiss I was most excited about. The third instalment of this series: Third Time Lucky. Other related stories can be found on my profile.


End file.
